


Happily Ever After

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max fantasizes of what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through episode three.

I was naked, curled up in a ball, with my arms chained to the side of Vane’s ship. My body ached with the beating Vane and his crew had given me, but my mind had never been clearer.  
  
Images past before my eyes of what might have been.  
  
Me and Eleanor in Port Royal, in a little house of our own.  
  
Me, free from having to whore myself to survive, able to save myself for the woman I love.  
  
Her, free from having to slave away in a tavern and do business with smugglers as a desperate means of getting out from under her father’s thumb.  
  
We could have lived happily ever after.  
  
So why did she have to throw it all away?


End file.
